You're an Idiot
by JeanieMD
Summary: Two very different men with something in common.


You're an Idiot

Sam finished putting the dressing on Andy's leg and tugged her pant leg down into place, but she didn't immediately get down from her perch on the hood of the squad car. Ray Donald Swann was safely secured in the back, and Andy wanted a moment longer to recover from the adrenaline surge of the last half hour or so.

They chatted idly about camping – or not camping, in Sam's case. Andy learned for the first time about the incident that had scarred Sarah's life, and gained some insight into Sam's personality. She realized that there were very solid reasons why he so often assumed the role of protector. She smiled inwardly as she thought of the nine-year-old boy trying to make things better for his older sister.

"So you became a cop," Andy said, and with no need to give the obvious answer, Sam simply looked back at her for a few seconds. Then, "Your leg's good to go – you wanna try putting some weight on it?" he asked, and held out his hand to steady her as she slid off the hood and took a couple of tentative steps.

"Great – thank you," she said, and was about to move to the passenger-side door when Sam spoke again.

"I'm really sorry for freaking out on you," he began, and Andy nodded. He continued on a different topic, surprising Andy by describing Luke in pretty flattering terms, and then asked if she was good to go.

As they drove back to Toronto Andy mentally reviewed their day: she recognized and appreciated Sam's efforts to normalize their awkward situation; she accepted full responsibility for mishandling Swann's fake choking incident and letting him knock her down by kicking the door open. She looked at Sam's furious reaction from a different angle, realizing that assuming the blame and trying to keep her safe were part of his protective personality. And she replayed his comments about Luke over and over in her mind, wondering just why he was being so nice about a man he clearly detested. She couldn't figure it out, and something nagged at her a little. Why didn't Sam take advantage of the present situation to drive a wedge between her and Luke? Maybe he wasn't interested in her after all.

After Andy headed to the locker room Sam unceremoniously opened Callaghan's office door and leaned in.

"Have a good trip?" Luke asked sarcastically.

"You know what? You're an idiot," Sam stated flatly.

"Excuse me?" Luke responded.

"Nothing happened with McNally that night. I tried, she shot me down. She's crazy about you. Don't screw it up."

As Sam turned his back and left, Luke struggled with this new information, then sighed in exasperation.

Sam walked away, wondering what had prompted him to try to smooth things over between McNally and her detective. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut. Maybe he could even have dropped some subtle suggestions that the trip to Sudbury had been something more than retrieving a prisoner. _No_ , he thought to himself, _if Callaghan is what she wants, what she needs to be happy, that's actually more important to me. What the hell is_ _ **that**_ _all about?_ He shook his head and headed for The Penny.

(Time passes)

Luke came into The Penny and spotted Sam immediately, sitting at the bar, deep in thought, his forehead resting on his steepled hands. Sometimes he felt that no matter where he went, Swarek would be there too. Certainly throughout Luke's relationship with Andy it had often seemed as if Sam was somehow present, even when they were at home.

Luke knew Andy well enough that despite the snide remarks and accusations he had directed at her, he had never really believed that she had cheated on him. _I wish I could say the same_ , he thought. _We might still be together._ He was honest enough to admit to himself that he had been less than committed to the relationship, always putting his work ahead of Andy's needs. In fact he had to confess that he was never actually sure of what those needs were. She was pretty self-sufficient, but he suspected that if he had dug beneath the surface a little he would have found some vulnerability, something to give him a clue on the emotional support she might need. It had been easier just to accept her do-it-herself attitude because that left him free to devote more time to his cases. He knew that was the only way to get ahead, and Luke was ambitious. She was smart, an excellent cop, and could have been an asset to his career. Losing Andy had damaged his pride more than it had broken his heart.

After ordering a drink, Luke took the stool next to Sam. He briefly updated him on the arrests made using the information extracted from Curtis Payne, and received Sam's congratulations, then ordered an additional drink. Setting the second one down in front of Sam, the detective observed him in silence for a moment, as if wondering whether or not to speak, and made his decision. "You want some advice?" he asked.

"Uh, no," Sam replied without turning his head.

Ignoring that remark, Luke went on. ""You're an idiot."

As if he hadn't heard, or just didn't care enough to react, Sam continued to stare straight ahead.

"If you don't figure that out soon you're gonna lose Andy for good." Luke continued, finishing his drink and standing up. "Just take it from me." With that he walked away, leaving Sam to his thoughts.

As he left Luke wondered why he had bothered to try smoothing things over between McNally and her T.O. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut. Maybe he could even have dropped some subtle suggestions that she could do better than a patrol officer. _No_ , he thought to himself, _if Swarek is what she wants, what she needs to be happy, that's actually important to me. What the hell is_ _ **that**_ _all about?_ Luke shook his head, a little bewildered by this train of thought. He was self-aware enough to recognize how unusual it was for him to put anyone's needs before his own. _I'm sure it's just that I'm tired; it's been a long day_. _It doesn't really matter to me what she does_ , he said to himself as he left The Penny.


End file.
